


All God's Plan

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: All God's Plan [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angel!Leonard, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard had been born an angel under God's light and assigned a task that would wind up costing him everything he held dear including his wings. Now a human, Leonard was a master thief, criminal, and most of all a Legend. He had grown accustomed to his new life and turned his back on heaven for good... or so he thought. After blowing up the Oculus, Leonard finds himself with a brand new pair of wings and has to find some way to hide this fact form his now reunited teammates and more importantly, his Earth-X counterpart and the master of the Occult, John Constantine, who are sure to have him figured out in no time; especially when the Mallus-possessed angels come knocking.





	1. Beginnings

Many millennia ago God created the last of his angels, the youngest of whom he named Leonard. Like all angels born of God’s light Leonard was looked after in his infancy by his elder brothers and sisters. Over time the young Leonard grew and began his training under the eldest of the angels, the three archangels; Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. Michael taught combat and swordsmanship. Gabriel taught worldly knowledge and passed along God’s word. Raphael taught healing practices and how to wield heaven’s light in order to mend one’s wounds.

 

Through these teachings Leonard was meant to find his role in heaven’s ranks as either soldier in God’s army, a prophet among men, or a guardian angel to some poor soul with an important role in God’s plans in desperate need of help to reach them. Leonard excelled in all his studies becoming a very bright, strong, and caring angel, but upon reaching the angel’s equivalent of his thirteenth birthday he was assigned the role of guardian angel, tasked with looking after a young Lisa Snart.

 

Leonard was excited to finally have his purpose in life, to finally be a true angel. He expected so much from his new role and yet nothing prepared him for what he would instead find; a crying little girl cowering in her bedroom closet covered in bruises. He could see the fear in her eyes as he opened the closet doors that something really bad must’ve happened to her. He knew he wasn’t supposed to use his healing powers unless it was an emergency, but then again what exactly was defined as an emergency?

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you. Come here let me help you with those,” he said to the eight year old who flinched as he reached his hand out to her.

“I’m not here to hurt you. I’m a… friend,” he said knowing that he wasn’t supposed to immediately tell her he was her guardian angel.

 

Lisa inched toward him tentatively, extending her welt covered arm as he waved his hand over it producing a golden light that instantly made the bruises go away. Her eyes widened in astonishment at the sight of her arm before looking back at Leonard.

 

“See. Told you I was a friend. Now how about the rest of them?” he smiled at her as he took the other arm and did the same to them.

 

Lisa then turned around and lifted the back of her shirt so that he could get to the marks on her back leftover from her father’s belt whipping.

 

“I’m Leonard by the way,” he said as he worked.

“I’m Lisa.”

“I know. Do you want to go outside and play some games, Lisa?” he asked as he finished healing her injuries

 

The little girl turned back to him with a smile and nodded vigorously.

 

“Well alright then let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

It had been a little over a month since his assignment. But it had been three weeks since Lewis Snart uncovered the truth of who he really was and used an ancient talisman to bind Leonard to him, three weeks since he last saw home, three weeks since he last felt no pain. Lewis used the little trinket he bought off some crossroads demon to make his skin burn whenever Leonard tried to disobey an order.

 

He knew Lewis was a bastard after seeing the marks he left on his own flesh and blood but this took the cake. He had made a deal with a demon to kidnap an angel and force him to steal. Surprisingly enough, Leonard made a rather good thief. He would’ve thought breaking the seventh commandment, even under the control of such an evil human would’ve brought his brothers and sisters to his aid. But then again he had also thought that not reporting back to heaven daily would’ve done the same and yet nothing happened. No one came to save him, no one came to stop Lewis. No one came. No one cared.

 

That is until during one heist that Lewis forced him to go on where he gave Leonard a gun and used the talisman to make him fire it at several cops who arrived on the scene. One of them was hit. To Leonard’s horror, the cop died on the scene by his own hand. It was then that Michael himself arrived and dragged Leonard back to heaven. There he was held down to an altar by Gabriel and Raphael as Michael took the sacred sword dipping it into holy fire before cutting off Leonard’s wings as he screamed in agony, begging his brothers and sisters, all of whom were in attendance to forgive him and show him mercy.

 

No mercy was given for Leonard had broken the most sacred of all of heaven’s rules; never kill a human. Michael especially was furious as he was regarded as the patron saint of cops. Once his wings were cut off Leonard was left quite human and was tossed out of heaven back to earth where he was found by Lewis who, despite not being able to control him through the talisman any more, found another way to control him. Fear and pain; two tools that Lewis Snart was proficient in using as he forced Leonard to continue assisting him on heists under threat of bodily harm or worse, the threat of harm done to Lisa.

 

Despite losing his wings, Leonard was determined to not let the young girl down. It had been his mission to guide her in life and ensure her future was secured and if by the slimmest of chances achieving this would grant him forgiveness for his sins and allow him to return home then he was sure as hell going to take that chance.

 

* * *

 

Years have passed since then and Lisa is no better off than she ever was, having gone into her family’s business of stealing and killing. Leonard had since given up on trying to be a good angel and instead embraced his new life as a good-for-nothing human who had aged quite more in the past thirty years than he had in the several millennia he spent as an angel. Not to say that he didn’t age well. These weren’t the only changes in his life since losing his wings. He had since adopted the name of his captor and become Leonard Snart. He had also made a lifelong friend in Mick Rory who may have had more of a hand in his corruption than Lewis Snart had.

 

Still, Mick was a good friend to have as he always had Leonard’s back in a way that his own brothers and sisters never had. And it was out of this friendship that Leonard brought him into the fold when he came across two very special guns; one Cold and one of Heat. Together they had become Captain Cold and Heat Wave with his now sister Lisa joining the fray upon convincing Cisco to build her a Gold Gun to match her sparkly obsession. Yes, it was true that Leonard had turned his back on everything that once defined him; heaven, the angels, his faith, his morals, everything. And yet despite all these changes to his life one thing remained the same; the one thing he had worked hard to convince people wasn’t true and yet one person could still see the truth.

 

His nemesis Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, had been able to see right through him and could tell there was still a core of goodness and light in his heart. He tried to deny it over and over again and yet that didn’t make it any less true. Leonard was a good man despite all he’s become and all that he’s done. Perhaps it was this goodness that led him to join up with Rip and his misfit band of Legends in a mission to save the world. Or perhaps he just liked the look of a tiny blonde assassin’s ass as she and the others were walking away from their rooftop meeting and wanted to get to know her better. _Yeah let’s go with that one_ , Leonard thought to himself as he convinced Mick to join him. No matter the reasons there was no chance in hell that Leonard was going to let Mick or himself pass up the opportunity of a lifetime to do something as spectacular as traveling through time to kick ass and be the baddest sons of bitches of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	2. Return

_Legends_

_St. Roch_

_I’ll watch._

_For better or worse_

_Ooh the Russian mob_

_Next best thing_

_I’m the Crook…_

_Assassin_

_What’s it like, dying?_

_Chosen_

_Harmony Falls_

_Assassin_

_Stop being an ass and go deal with it_

_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_

_Younger selves_

_Assassin_

_I however don’t_

_Shoot me_

_Assassin_

_Doesn’t make you any less of a jerk_

_You better be one hell of a thief_

_Assassin_

_Get him out of here!_

_Assassin_

_No._

_Assassin_

_Just do it._

_Assassin_

_A kiss_

_Bright light_

_Assassin_

This just happened. Or did it? Feels like yesterday and ages ago all at once. Assassin, where’s Assassin? Where is she? _Where am I?_

 

Leonard’s mind clears after almost two years since the Oculus explosion and the first thing he recognizes is the face of his elder brother Gabriel standing before him.

 

“Welcome back brother. Sorry for clouding your mind but you know father and his will,” Gabriel said to him.

“You. You son of a bitch!” Leonard screamed as he swung at the archangel hitting him hard in the face.

“What the hell did you do to me?! Where are we?!” he screamed some more as he grabbed his brother by the collar of his shirt.

“Heaven,” Gabriel answered.

“Heaven?” Leonard asked before looking around at the dark clouds and dim greys and the growing presence of black.

“No. That’s not possible,” he added as he returned to looking at Gabriel.

“It is brother. The shadow of God has come for us. His power is growing and soon he shall have all of heaven infested by his evil. Many of our brothers and sisters have already succumbed to his power. But the others are fleeing as we speak. But you, you must go. Return to your friends on the Waverider,” Gabriel explained as he looked back at a dark fog coming toward them, enveloping everything in it’s path.

“Go! Now!” Gabriel shouted as he pushed Leonard through the pearly gates.

 

The next thing Leonard knew was that he was falling, but not as fast as he’d have thought he would. That was when he noticed what was causing the drag. His wings. His wings that his brothers and sisters had cut from his flesh had somehow come back to him. Which he’d have to loathe later. Right now he kind of needed them to prevent plummeting to earth.

 

Leonard unfurled his wings and glided slowly back to the ground before retracting them into his back. He looked around and didn’t recognize a thing. Where the hell was he? Then out of nowhere an explosion hurtles a man made of steel through the air, landing just at Leonard’s feet. Definitely a metahuman. The real question is, what the hell is this idiot wearing?

 

“Ow,” the man groaned as he got up and looked at Leonard like he was confused.

“Can I help you?” Snart asked him after he’d been staring for a moment.

 

The man reached up to his ear, presumably to activate some sort of earpiece.

 

“Uh Leo, you wouldn’t happen to be on the other side of the field, wearing a completely different outfit from earlier, would you?” the man asked whoever was on the other end of the line.

“Why am I asking? Oh I don’t know maybe because I’ve just come across another anachronism in the form of Leonard Snart. Someone please get here soon, Mick preferably, he might be able to handle this,” the man added after a moment.

“Did you just say Mick?” Snart asked him.

“Yeah uh I’m a… friend… of Mick’s, and he would really appreciate it if you followed me onto this time ship thing-”

“Time ship? You mean the Waverider? You’re with the Legends?”

“Uh how do you know about the Legends?”

“Because I am a Legend. Or at least I was until I blew up a little thing called the Oculus. That’s beside the point. Who are you?”

“Uh guys we’ve got a situation. According to this Snart, he remembers blowing up the Oculus. Thoughts on that?” the man asked over the earpiece again.

“Alright then. Meet you back on the ship in twenty,” the man added before turning to Leonard.

“Follow me,” he said to him.

 

 

The man then changed from his steely form to a more human one and led Leonard back to the Waverider where he was greeted with a Heat Gun aimed at his face and a glare from Mick.

 

“You real?” Mick asked him.

“Mick, put down the gun. It’s me I sw- wait who’s that?” Snart asked as he pointed to Leo who walked up behind Mick.

“I’m Leo, Leo Snart. I’m from Earth-X, a parallel universe over-run by Nazis, and one of the latest members of this team. Nice to meet you. Of course it’d be better if you’d explain why it is you look like me.”

“I look like you because I’m the Leonard Snart of this earth. Or at least I think I am, for all I know I’ve wound up on some other world which might be the case since there are some faces here that I don’t recognize. Literally the only people here I know the names of are Mick, Raymond, and-” Leonard said before turning to see Sara enter the room.

“Sara. It’s good to see you again Assassin,” he smiled softly.

“Good to see you too, assuming you’re actually you,” she replied before stepping into his space.

“Tell me something only our Leonard would know. Tell me something personal,” she added.

“I told you that I’d been wondering what the future could hold for me, and you, and me and you. You said that if I wanted to steal a kiss I had to be one hell of a thief. In the end though I didn’t have to steal one because you gave me one freely,” he whispered into her ear.

“Len?” she asked barely above a whisper.

 

Leonard gave a small nod in response and the next thing he knew Sara was grabbing the lapels of his jacket and crashing her lips to his in a biting kiss. Clearly, someone missed him. He only wondered how much. But that was a question for another time. Right now he needed to get through this happy little reunion and go back to his room or whatever room hadn’t been taken over by one of the new guys and try and figure out how to get rid of these goddamn wings.

 

“Ahem,” a blonde man said after about a minute or two of Sara kissing him, prompting them to pull apart.

“Right, uh Len this is John-” Sara introduced.

“Constantine. Nice to meet you,” Constantine added with a handshake.

“Constantine? As in the same John Constantine who saved Sara’s soul, John Constantine?”

“The very same.”

“Well then nice to meet you too. And uh who are the rest of the newbies?”

“This is Nate he’s a historian turned metahuman. This is his girlfriend Amaya,” Sara explained.

“Ex-girlfriend,” Amaya added.

“She’s from the 1940’s. She has a magic totem that grants her the abilities of animals. Then this is Zari who is from the future and has another totem, only this one allows her to control air. You’ve already met your doppelganger. He’s-” Sara followed up.

“A huge pain in the ass. Glad to have you back partner,” Mick interrupted pulling Leonard into a hug.

“Glad to be back. So what happened exactly? Seems like most of the original team is missing. Where are the hawks, Rip, Jax, Stein?” Snart asked receiving some winces at the mention of the last name.

“What?” he asked.

“Martin’s dead. He uh he died from injuries he sustained fighting Nazis over on Leo’s earth a few weeks ago. Jax left the team shortly after,” Ray explained.

“Oh. Sorry to hear that… Wait a second how is Jax alive if the professor’s dead? I thought they had that psychic link that made it impossible to live without the other.”

“Stein and just about every nerd we know of worked to find a way to split them up before the incident because Stein’s daughter had a son and he wanted to go home and be a grandfather,” Sara answered.

“His daughter? I thought he didn’t have kids.”

“He didn’t. At least not until he messed with his past. Come on, we’ll fill you in on what you missed, and you can tell us what the hell happened to you,” Mick replied as everyone ushered out of the room.

“Yeah and we can uh play some cards later, if you want,” Sara added with a smile.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he replied before Sara headed out toward the Galley with the others.

 

As Leonard moved to follow Sara out but was stopped in his tracks by Leo who pulled him back.

 

“Not so fast. Just because the captain believes you doesn’t mean I’ll be so easy to convince,” Leo mentioned.

“So she’s the captain now? Damn that’s hot. So what exactly do I have to do to prove to you that I’m the real deal?” Snart asked him.

“Answer one question. If you don’t understand it or are unable to answer it correctly then I’ll lock you in the Brig and expose you as the imposter you are.”

“Deal. What’s the question?”

“ _What is God’s most sacred law?_ ” Leo asked in Enochian, the language of the angels.

“ _Thou shalt not kill a human being_ ,” Snart replied, also in Enochian, causing Leo’s eyes to widen.

“So you are him. Good. I’d hate to break everyone’s heart after all that.”

“Yeah. So now I have a question for you. Clearly you and I are very different people, so I have to ask how is it exactly that you lost your wings?”

“I had reached my 13,000th birthday and was tasked like everyone else with fighting against the Nazi forces. And just like the rest of my brothers and sisters I was captured, and they tortured us. Experimented on us. Eventually they forcefully removed our wings against our will. We were human, a good majority of us were killed after that. I rather not think about it. So what about you? How’d you lose yours?”

“I don’t have to answer you,” Snart replied with a smirk, moving past Leo to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought down below! I care more for comments than kudos. Leave comments.


	3. Catching Up

The team settled in the Library to debrief Leonard on everything he had missed out on since the Oculus. At first he seemed rather indifferent to the tales they had to tell him, really only giving a reaction at the mentions of where Rip time-dumped everyone and Amaya trying to kill Mick when she first joined the team. It wasn’t until they mentioned how his younger self had worked with a Legion of Doom and killed an alternate version of Mick that he seemed troubled by anything he heard.

 

“I killed Mick?” he asked in almost a whisper.

“Wasn’t me, just some remnant thing or whatever. Guy would’ve disappeared anyways,” Mick answered.

“Yeah but anyways after that whole mess happened we dropped everyone off in their appropriate times and then found out that we _broke_ time. Rip had formed a new team called the Time Bureau and tried to make us all retire but it didn’t really suit any of us and when Mick found Julius Caesar in Aruba we got the old team back together to hunt down these anachronisms. Eventually we wound up running into Amaya’s evil granddaughter Kuasa when she tried to kill Zari which led to her joining the team. Then after her first mission with us she disobeyed orders and dropped Helen of Troy off on some women’s only paradise island instead of at the Trojan War,” Sara said, adding a glare toward Zari at the end of it.

“Women’s only paradise, sounds like your kind of place, Assassin,” Leonard smirked.

“Oh I don’t know about that. There are some guys that are worth keeping around,” she replied looking him up and… wait was she just checking him out?

“Yeah but then we had a lovely little trip to the Vietnam War where we ran into a telepathic gorilla named Grodd, total psychopath,” Ray added.

“Yeah so I’ve heard. You know I’m from Central, right?” Leonard replied.

“True.”

“What a second. Vietnam War, Mick didn’t your dad serve in that once?”

“Yep, ran into the bastard during the mission. Don’t want to talk about it,” Mick grunted before taking a big swig of beer.

“Daddy issues. Is that what caused you to have drinking problems, Mick?” Leo interrupted.

“Shut up. I don’t have a problem. See this is why I hate this guy. Tried to make the ship alcohol-free by rewiring Gideon.”

“I’m sorry, you did what?! Are you insane?!” Leonard roared at his doppelganger.

“What’s your problem? I’m just looking out for his health,” Leo defended.

“His physical health is just fine. Mick’s like a horse that way. His mental health, however, requires copious amounts of booze because when Mick’s not drunk his obsession with fire gets out of hand and he winds up burning everything and when he tries to not burn everything while he’s sober he gets grouchy and violent. Have you seen his burns? Those were the direct result of him having to give up booze for Lent after losing a bet to my sister Lisa,” Leonard growled at the other Snart.

“Wait, that’s why you let me drink so much? I just thought you didn’t give a crap so long as I got the job done,” Mick inquired.

“No, it’s because when you’re not drinking you’re an immense liability and ten times more likely to get someone killed or yourself arrested than if you’re drunk off your ass,” Leonard replied before turning back to Leo.

“You! No more trying to change Mick! Mick’s fine just the way he is and trying to change him only leads to chaos and destruction. So let me repeat. Don’t. Do it,” Leonard snarled.

“Alright enough you two. No need to get into a fight. Though for the record Leo, it’s not just Mick that has problems with someone trying to change them. Don’t think I’m not still pissed after that quote unquote therapy session you forced me into about my supposed sexual acting out,” Sara huffed.

 

Leo gulped in fear as the tiny blonde glared at him and Leonard was suddenly very curious to hear about that story.

 

“Yeeeaaah, I’m just going to go before you lob another knife at my head. Goodnight everyone,” Leo said before making a hasty retreat to his room.

“So, wait Mick has an obsession with fire? As in pyromania?” Constantine questioned.

“Yeah, what of it?” Mick asked, reaching for another beer.

“Nothing, nothing just a little Occult fun fact I’ve noticed during my years studying the supernatural. No big deal.”

“An Occult fun fact that has to do with pyromania? Do we want to know?” Amaya asked.

“No, probably best not to speak of it.”

“Talk,” Mick said as he pointed his Heat Gun at the man.

“Fine, so over the years of dealing with demonic entities I’ve had a handful of run ins with people like you who are drawn to flame and bad decisions as well. A pattern I noticed during those encounters was that every single one of those individuals’ mothers were possessed by a demon during their pregnancy with the person; post-conception of course. Now whether or not this is true of all pyromaniacs I can’t say seeing as how I haven’t met all pyromaniacs although if it turns out that your mum was possessed while you were kicking about in her womb then I would have to say I haven’t met a pyro who didn’t fit the pattern. So, we good, or do you want to keep talking?”

“You saying my mom might’ve been a demon?” Mick asked with a look of disbelief.

“No, I’m saying she might’ve been possessed during some point in her pregnancy, whether this is true or not or even how long that would’ve lasted is beyond my knowledge. I suppose if you wanted we could always take the jump ship and head on over to your folk’s house and check on it but-”

“No thanks, I’d rather be able to sleep at night. Now if you don’t mind it’s getting late and I need a helluva lot more booze than this,” Mick said, getting up from his seat to head to bed.

“Night Mick,” Leonard waved.

 

After about another hour of talking and getting filled in on everything the rest of the team decided to hit the hay, filing out of the Library.

 

“Hey Len, come to my room in about an hour? We can play some Gin just like old times?” Sara offered.

 

He really didn’t want to play cards, quite frankly all he really wanted to do right now was go back to his room, thankfully untouched with the shifts in team members, and check on his wings hoping they had just been a bad dream. But nevertheless, the look Sara was giving him right now, so happy and full of hope. There was no way in hell he was going to say no to her.

 

“Sure thing. See you then,” Leonard replied with a forced smile.

“Great, see you in a bit,” she smiled brightly at him before sauntering off with a bit more swing in her hips than usual.

 

He couldn’t say no to her. Of course that didn’t mean he couldn’t lie through his teeth. He really wasn’t in the mood for Gin, especially after getting back to his room to see his wings were in fact still there. He was pissed. He didn’t want these damn things back. All they were was an anchor to his old life, a permanent link to heaven and all its rules. To hell with that. In a fit of anger at the situation he started ripping out his feathers, trying to ignore the pain it caused him. It was even worse than getting whipped with a belt by that bastard Lewis after he first turned human.

 

“Mr. Snart,” Gideon said interrupting him after his floor became covered in feathers.

“What?” he growled at the AI.

“Captain Lance is currently awaiting you in her room. I believe you did say that you would join her.”

“I lied. I’m not in the mood.”

“Would you like me to tell her that? I’m not all that fond of giving the captain bad news. After all she was rather eager to spend time with you again.”

 

Leonard could only give a sigh at that. Of course the AI would guilt-trip him into going.

 

“No. I’m on my way,” he replied as he tucked his wings back into his back and started heading toward Sara’s room with the deck of cards that had been lying at his bedside.

 

He took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face as he opened her door.

 

“Alright, Assassin, ready to lose to- what the hell are you wearing?” he asked as his eyes fell upon Sara, dressed in a short light blue lingerie chemise with matching panties.

 

She was sitting with her chest puffed out and her bare legs crossed, a smirk plastered on her face.

 

“You like?” she asked coyly as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, drawing Leonard’s eyes straight to them.

 

She always did know how to get under his skin. She then pushed off the bed and walked toward him slowly with an extra sway to her hips that was practically hypnotizing him.

 

“Why are you-” he tried to ask as she stepped into his space.

“Shh,” she said pressing a finger to his lips as she wrapped a hand behind his head.

“I’ve missed you Len. I’ve missed you a lot. I haven’t stopped thinking about all that we lost out on back at the Oculus, what it took from us,” she added trailing her finger down from his lips and placing the hand against his chest, moving to let it rest against his shoulder.

“A chance to see what the future could hold for us and the time to figure us out. But now we have that chance. Now we have time, and I really don’t want to waste another second of it,” she said closing the distance between them as she crashed her lips to his, grasping at his shirt to pull him closer still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	4. Tell Me I'm Yours

Her lips were just as he remembered them, so soft and supple. However, this time he detected just a hint of strawberry on them. Wow, first the outfit, now lip gloss, and… was that perfume he was smelling? Holy crap did she put effort into this! Did she really want him this badly? No, that’d be ridiculous. He was just Leonard Snart, just some crummy old thief. No way anyone would really want him. Then again, the things she was doing with her tongue and the way her hands roamed over his chest were definitely making him rethink that belief.

 

After a moment of kissing, Sara started to pull him toward the bed, moving to grasp his shirt and pull it over his head. In the back of Leonard’s mind he thought that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, that maybe he needed a bit more time to get used to being an angel again before he got into anything. But those thoughts quickly got pushed aside as Sara was making it far too tempting for him to say no. Sara made quick work of his belt before pulling his pants down around his ankles.

 

Leonard kicked them off the rest of the way and found himself being spun around so that Sara could push him down onto the bed before moving to straddle him. He liked this position for a number of reasons. One, it gave him one hell of a view of Sara in all her beauty. Two, he had never had sex while he was an angel and had no idea if his wings would react to arousal and pop out, blowing his cover, so having his back pressed against the bed was good to keep them down just in case. And three, when it came to someone he trusted, submitting felt freeing, like he didn’t always have to be so guarded and he could just relax instead as he gave himself to her and trust that he was safe beneath her.

 

Sara pressed her lips to the base of his neck, kissing, sucking, and no doubt leaving one hell of a hickey in her wake. Meanwhile, Len let his hands slip under her chemise start teasing her nipples. Based on the low moan Sara let out, he’d have to guess that she liked that. She pulled away just long enough to throw the chemise off before moving to attack Leonard’s lips. Damn, she was a good kisser.

 

He’d heard the expression about kissing someone breathless but hadn’t experienced it himself until now. It was as if every move of her lips or her tongue just drew more air from his lungs until he was almost dizzy with pleasure. Nevertheless, he sure as hell wasn’t going to pass out. On the contrary he planned to make this last all night long.

 

“You ready Len?” Sara asked as she played with the waist of his boxers.

“Only if you are,” he smirked as he grabbed the edge of Sara’s panties.

 

They both pulled off the other’s underwear and swiftly joined together. Only a few minutes had passed since they began this and the fact that Sara was as hot and as wet as she was this soon left Leonard with one very smug smile. He bucked his hips up to thrust into her as they got started and Sara left a trail of kisses across his chest and up his neck back to his lips. One particularly strong thrust managed to make Sara moan into his mouth and call out his name. Clearly, he had found her sweet spot and made very sure to keep hitting it over and over again.

 

When she came the first time he wasn’t sure which part he enjoyed more, feeling her clench so tightly around him or hearing her cry out _Oh yes, Len! Yes! Yes!_ No the part he really liked was having her wrap her arms around his back and press herself closer to him as she climaxed. This was definitely an experience he wanted to repeat, especially if it gave her so much pleasure. He kept thrusting into her at an even pace with such precision that he was sure he hit her sweet spot three times out of four. At least if her moans and repeated orgasms were any indicator.

 

He wasn’t sure how he still had so much energy after so long. He wasn’t the least bit tired and his pace hadn’t slowed one bit. The thought that he was doing so much better than usual solely because he had his old angel’s stamina again, was a tad unsettling to him as he was intent on losing those goddamn wings again and he didn’t want his being an angel to be the only way that he could satisfy Sara.

 

“Oh yes, Len, please! Oh!” Sara moaned a few hours into their love-making, pushing that thought far from his mind.

 

He chuckled at the sound of her begging and locked his lips with hers. When their lips separated he could feel her take a shuddering breath as she came again. He looked up at her flushed face and hooded eyes and the look of pure bliss on her face, and swore she had never been more beautiful than she was at that moment. She was absolutely gorgeous, and he wanted nothing more in life than to satisfy her every want, her every need, every desire she held in her heart. He wanted to make her the happiest woman alive and become her whole world, because to be everything to an absolute goddess like Sara would be the greatest thing in the world, he thought.

 

Meanwhile, Sara moved from rubbing Leonard’s inner thigh to reach under him and grab his firm ass tight in her hands, making him gasp out of pleasure. She had been trying the whole night to make him come and to make him as happy as he had been making her and yet no matter what she did, where she kissed, what she grabbed, nothing seemed to work to push him over the edge. Damn him and his amazing stamina!

 

“Oh God Leonard! Oh. What does it take to make you come?” she moaned.

“You want me to come, Sara?” he smirked.

“All you have to do is say the word. Just tell me I’ve made you happy. Tell me I’ve made you so happy that this won’t be just some one-time thing. Tell me you want me. Tell me that I’m yours. Just tell me, Sara. Tell me you want me and that I make you happy. I’ll do anything to make you happy,” he whispered in her ear.

“You do. You do make me happy. You _have_ made me happy and I do want you, Len. I want you so damn much.”

“Then say it. Say that I’m yours. Tell me you want me to be yours and I’ll come for you my goddess. Please just tell me that I’m yours,” he begged as he let himself come closer to climaxing.

“You’re mine. You’re mine, Leonard. You’re mine!” Sara said, increasing in volume as she came for a final time with Leonard following with a shout.

 

Satisfied that they were finally done, Sara rolled off of Leonard and relaxed into his side as he pulled her close.

 

“God that was amazing,” she murmured.

“It was. It really was.”

“Mm, what time is it?” Sara asked, sounding groggy and tired.

“A little after six it looks like,” Leonard replied as he checked the clock.

“Damn, Snart,” Sara purred making Len chuckle.

 

It wasn’t long until Sara had fallen fast asleep from exhaustion and Leonard smiled down at her sleeping form, happy to have satisfied her so thoroughly.

 

“Get some rest Sara,” he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! Also any critiques you have on the smut is very much appreciated as I'm not sure if I'm any good at writing that sort of stuff.


	5. Morning After

Several hours passed after their night of fun. Sara had been sleeping peacefully while Len hadn’t slept a wink. He didn’t have to, to be honest. Angels weren’t much sleepers and Len was too content to gaze at Sara’s sleeping form to shut his eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen whether she were awake, asleep, or in the throes of passion. He had seen many things in his 13,000 plus years of life including the Garden of Eden and Heaven itself. To him none of it compared to Sara’s beauty.

 

He could’ve laid there and just watched her sleep until she woke up to see him lying beside her but instead he got the idea to make her breakfast in bed. He slipped out of the bed quietly and without waking Sara and quickly got dressed before heading to the Galley. There he found Mick, Nate, and his doppelganger sitting around eating what appeared to be lunch. All eyes were on him as he entered the room with the trio cutting off their conversation as he moved to the fridge.

 

“Do we have any eggs? I want to make Sara an omelet and French toast, but I can’t find the eggs,” Leonard asked before looking up from the fridge.

“What?” he added.

“So, you and Blondie huh?” Mick smirked.

“What about me and Sara?” Leonard shot back as he closed the fridge and crossed his arms.

“Nate’s room is right next to the captain’s. He says you two were quite busy last night,” Leo replied.

“Does he now?” Leonard asked with a tilt of his head as he glared at the historian.

“Yeah, you guys were going at it for so long I had to go bunk with Amaya just to avoid the noise. How late were you two up anyway?” Nate answered.

“Mr. Snart and Captain Lance were engaged in sexual activity until approximately six o’ three this morning,” Gideon chimed in to Leonard’s annoyance.

“Dang Boss, it really take you that long to satisfy Blondie? Must be getting old,” Mick laughed before taking a drink of his beer.

“Actually, Mr. Rory, based on my understanding of the term satisfy in this context. Captain Lance was ‘satisfied’ a total of 63 times over the course of the evening,” Gideon replied.

 

Mick did a spit-take and started to choke on his drink at the number with Leo coming over to pat him on the back to help.

 

“GIDEON!” Leonard shouted at the AI.

“I’m sorry Mr. Snart, was that inappropriate?” Gideon asked.

“YES!”

“My apologies.”

“Damn, Snart, 63 times? I didn’t even know that was scientifically possible!” Nate retorted.

“Considering the world record is 134 orgasms over the course of an hour, 63 over the duration of an entire night is not only completely possible but also not that impressive,” Gideon chimed in.

“Who knew Gideon had such high standards?” Mick snorted.

“Whatever. Look can we stop discussing my sex life and just talk about literally anything else?” Leonard said with an eyeroll as he got some eggs from the fabricator.

“Sounds good to me. Personally I’d much rather talk about how the hell you survived being blown up outside of time and space. I mean seriously you just expect us to accept that you have no idea how that happened?” Leo replied.

“Yes, because that’s the truth. I have no idea what happened to me after the Oculus. My mind just felt like a blur up until Nate found me in… where were we again?” Leonard answered as he got to work cooking Sara’s breakfast.

“The height of the French and Indian War. Had a level 8 anachronism that nearly caused the United States to become a French speaking country. Personally I wouldn’t have minded the use of the metric system instead of what we normally use but I am so bad at French,” Nate responded.

“Good to know. So these anachronisms, they’re because you guys broke time?” Leonard asked while flipping the omelet.

“Most of ‘em. Some are because Darhk, his daughter, a psychic gorilla, and Amaya’s granddaughter are working with this Mallus guy. Whoever he is,” Mick answered.

“And Darhk, you said I worked with him in the past but I don’t remember it?”

“Yep. For the record you were a total asshole,” Nate replied.

“Fair enough. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go bring the captain some well earned breakfast,” Leonard said as he started to plate the food and head out the door.

 

Sara awoke from her slumber still feeling worn out from the previous night and squirmed in the bed to try and get comfortable after noticing how sore she was. It was only then that she noticed that Len was no longer in bed which caused her heart to sink ever so slightly until he came in with a tray of the best smelling breakfast she could have hoped for.

 

“Morning,” he smiled at her.

“Is it still morning?”

“Actually it’s a little past noon but I figured good afternoon sounded weird considering you just woke up.” Len replied as he sat the tray in her lap and took a seat beside her.

“Yeah and who’s fault is that? Ugh,” Sara teased before groaning as she sat up.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little sore after last night. God, who knew you were so hard to please?” Sara said as she got a forkful of her omelet.

“I’m not hard to please. I just have amazing willpower and wanted to make sure I thoroughly satisfied you,” he smirked.

“And the fifty or so orgasms didn’t clue you in?” Sara asked with a mouth full of bacon.

“Actually it was 63 orgasms, if Gideon’s to be trusted. Nosy computer,” Leonard replied, grumbling the last sentence.

“You asked Gideon how many times you made me come?” she squinted, earning a bit of a wince from Leonard.

“The team was gossiping, and Gideon didn’t know when to keep her artificial mouth shut,” Sara added, getting the message.

“Yeah. Nate, Mick, and my goody-two shoes twin were discussing it in the Galley when I went in to make your breakfast. How is it by the way? Did I undercook the French toast? Is the omelet burnt?”

“It’s fine, Leonard. Great actually. Didn’t know you could cook,” Sara replied as she ate some more of her French toast with a hum.

“I think you’ll find I have many talents over the course of this relationship,” he smirked.

“This is a relationship?” Sara smirked back.

 

That was unsettling. He had always hoped that he and Sara could have something together, dreamt about it more than he cared to admit and after what she did last night he was hoping she felt the same.

 

“Uh no, no. I mean once was- once was enough, once was good. I mean if you don’t want to turn this into something more then that’s fine. Uh, I guess I’ll just leave you to eat then,” Leonard said trying and failing not to look too disappointed before getting up to leave.

“Len, you don’t have to leave. I was just checking to see if you thought of this as a relationship. I wasn’t sure if you wanted something real or if you just wanted a fling. Or-”

“Sara, I told you once before that I had been wondering what the future could hold for me and you and I meant that. I want something real. I want something more than just friends or a fling. I- I want- I… uh…” Leonard interrupted before he started to trip over his words, unsure if either of them were ready for him to be so upfront about his feelings.

 

Luckily Sara cut off his stammering with her lips which soon felt Len’s smile against them.

 

“You… are… a… _really_ … good kisser,” he smiled at her.

“Thanks. You too. Hey last night was I imagining things, or did you call me a goddess?”

“I did. I did call you a goddess. Is that okay?”

“Yeah I guess but I’m hardly a goddess. I mean I’m not even that hot.”

“No, you’re right. You’re not hot. You’re absolutely gorgeous. Stunning really. I mean you just might be more beautiful than Heaven itself.”

“How would you know? You said you don’t remember what happened to you after the Oculus so unless that was a lie I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t remember what Heaven looked like,” Sara laughed before finishing up her breakfast.

“Maybe I’ve seen Heaven some other time. You don’t know everything about me,” Len smirked.

“Fair enough. Now come on, we need to get back to work. Those anachronisms aren’t going to clean themselves up,” Sara replied as she set the tray aside and got up from the bed.

“Ooh. And Leonard,” she added, groaning from her still sore body as she grabbed a few clothes.

“Yeah?”

“No sex for a week,” she replied as she limped toward the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	6. Another Day Another Fight

Sara limped onto the Bridge about an hour later with Leonard lagging behind her and saw John Constantine was lounging in his seat sipping tea while going through an ancient looking text. He looked up and took note of how she was walking.

 

“Looks like someone had a rough night,” John remarked.

“It wasn’t rough, just long. Any leads on Darhk and the rest of Mallus’s goons?” Sara replied.

“No, unfortunately not. I was reviewing some historical accounts on Mallus to see what all it says about him. Even I, with my vast experience at handling the supernatural, have no idea what exactly Mallus is besides supremely powerful. There are some reports in here that say he is Satan himself. Not true by the way. I’ve met Lucifer, not a bad chap when you get to know him just gravely misunderstood. Last, I heard he was working with a detective in LA. Then there are some who have thought Mallus to be the soul of the first malevolent being to ever exist growing more powerful the more evil is born into the world. From a bit of conversation I had with your friend Ava the Time Bureau seems convinced that Mallus is an extradimensional entity that feeds on time itself. At this point I don’t know which is more accurate,” John replied.

“Ava? Who’s Ava?” Leonard asked.

“A woman who works for the Time Bureau. She’s nice. You know, when she doesn’t have a stick up her ass,” Sara answered.

“I see. And you two are… close?” Leonard asked with a shrug.

“Len are you jealous?” Sara smirked.

“What? Me jealous? No,” Leonard scoffed.

“Right, like you didn’t tense up when the team mentioned Sara’s many trysts throughout time. And might I say, Sara, bravo on the Queen of England,” John interjected.

“I did not tense up,” Leonard retorted as Sara blushed at John’s comment.

“Uh-huh sure you didn’t. No worries ol’ boy you have nothing to be jealous of. From what I overheard during her quote unquote therapy session with Leo she was only sleeping around so much to try and get over you. Not that it worked.”

“I’m sorry. You were eavesdropping on us?!” Sara said with a deadly glare that did little to unnerve the seasoned occultist.

“Yes. What can I say, I enjoy a good bit of gossip as much as the next person.”

 

Sara continued to stare daggers at John while Leonard smirked at his previous comment.

 

“So, you just couldn’t get over me, could you assassin?” he remarked.

“Shut up. It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it like?”

“I-”

“Sorry to interrupt captain, but we seem to be detecting a level 6 anachronism. Normally I wouldn’t interrupt for such a low-level threat but considering that it started out as a level 4 threat and seems to be growing exponentially I would think that this is worth looking into,” Gideon interrupted.

“Understood Gideon. Call the team to the Bridge and set a course for the anachronism,” Sara said as she took to her captain’s seat.

“We’ll finish this discussion later,” Leonard mentioned.

 

Sara simply rolled her eyes at him as she got herself seated, rather uncomfortably as she was still a tad sore from her activities last night with Leonard who she was envious for not seeming to be aching from the previous night.

 

“I’m sorry should we really be heading out to deal with this? I mean you don’t exactly seem to be in the right physical state to fighting,” John remarked.

“Please, the way the League trained me I could have a broken leg and still be fighting.”

“But you wouldn’t, right? I mean you would take it easy for a while, rest?” Leonard asked with a bit of concern at the thought of Sara being so injured and still trying to fight.

“Hey, I’m the captain here. I don’t need either one of you telling me what to do.”

“I don’t know who’s pissing off Blondie but how’s about we deal with it later? I want to bust some heads,” Mick remarked as he walked onto the Bridge with the others.

“Alright, let’s get to work,” Sara said as everyone took to their seats and she started course for 1952, New York when the New York UN Building first opened.

 

It didn’t take long to find the source of the anachronism in the form of some terrorist from Zari’s time called Mad Stan. As for what was making the anachronism’s threat level grow was none other than Damien Darhk, his daughter Nora, Grodd, and of course their good friend Kuasa. Things quickly devolved into a fight between the heroes and villains while Zari and Ray went off to stop Mad Stan from blowing up the UN Building.

 

“He’s heading to the roof!” Mick called out as he saw Grodd head out the window and start climbing the building like he was King freaking Kong himself.

 

Mick then took off running to stop the ape himself.

 

“Mick, wait!” she called out as she started to chase after him along with Leonard leaving John, Amaya, Nate, and Leo to deal with the Darhks and Kuasa.

 

The three of them arrived on the roof and Mick made quick work to start blasting Grodd with his Heat Gun.

 

“We need him alive Mick. We need answers about Mallus,” Sara said as she pulled his arm away to stop him from torching Grodd.

“You never let me have any fun,” Mick moped.

“Sara watch out!” Leonard cried out just as Grodd grabbed her and threw her over the edge of the roof.

“SARA!” he screamed as he ran and leapt over the side of the building.

“SNART!” Mick roared as he returned to torching the gorilla as it tried to attack him.

 

Grodd seemed to be rather resilient to his attacks, possibly the result of the government’s experiments. Nevertheless the big ape did wind up tumbling over the side of the building. Mick doubted that’d be the last he saw of him though.

 

As Sara continued to fall, Leonard stretched out his wings and began to beat them ferociously in order to reach her faster. Sara was just about to hit the pavement when Leonard grabbed her, holding her tight against his chest as he made a quick upturn from the dive and flew them both up into the air. Sara didn’t know what was happening and merely clung to him as the adrenaline made her shake with fear even as Leonard landed them both safely onto the roof.

 

“You alright Sara?” Leonard asked.

“Come on, say something, anything,” he begged as he tried to fight back tears at the fear of having almost lost her.

“Y- you have wings,” she replied with a shaky breath as she ran her hands through his feathers.

“Okay maybe don’t say that,” he sighed, pulling back from their embrace to see the look of confusion on her face and the shock that rested on Mick’s.

 

He quickly tucked his wings back into his back before looking up at them sheepishly.

 

“So, any chance we can keep this to ourselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!
> 
> Yes, I did make references to both the show Lucifer and Batman Beyond in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed them.


	7. The Talk

The team returned to the ship after the mission, frustrated that they were no closer to stopping Mallus or his lackies. Leonard had convinced Sara and Mick to not speak about his wings until after the mission was over and they had privacy to talk about it.

 

“So what are you? Another reincarnated Egyptian?” Mick asked.

“No, Mick, I am not a reincarnated Egyptian,” Leonard answered as he rolled his eyes at his partner.

“You sure? Because you died and then you came back with wings. Sounds like Kendra and Carter’s situation if you ask me,” Mick replied.

“I didn’t get my wings from coming back to life.”

“Then how do you have them?” Sara asked him.

“I was born with them… 13,032 years ago,” Leonard replied as he stared down at his feet.

“Again, how does that not make you an Egyptian?” Mick asked.

“Because I don’t reincarnate. I was born all those years ago and have lived my life all the way through. No death, no fountain of youth, no nothing. Just a really, really, really long life.”

“How? I mean how could you possibly have lived that long?” Sara inquired.

“Because… I’m an angel,” Leonard sighed.

 

Mick burst out laughing at that answer, earning a glare from Len as if to say shut up. It took Mick a minute to catch his breath, but he did it.

 

“I’m sorry, you expect us to believe that you, Leonard Snart, are an angel?” Mick said with a huge smile as he tried to fight back more laughter.

“My name was never Snart. That’s just the alias I had to adopt after I was turned human 32 years ago. Ever since I was born I had only ever been Leonard, an angel of the Lord, born of God’s light. I was raised in heaven over 13,000 years, educated in various fields of practice by the three Archangels, trained in combat by Michael, taught medicine and healing by Raphael, and general knowledge by Gabriel. Upon my 13,000th birthday, the equivalent of a human’s 13th I was given my assignment as all angels are tasked with one thing or another depending on which of the three practices they excelled at. If you excelled at combat you were made a soldier. If you excelled at knowledge you were made a scholar and record keeper. If you excelled at healing like I did you were made a guardian angel, tasked with making sure certain important individuals found their way in life to some grand destiny. And so, I was made the guardian angel of a young girl named Lisa.”

“Your sister,” Sara stated.

“Yes. Though that’s not what we were to each other at first. When I first met her I was tasked with looking after her, healing her injuries and guiding her on the right path in life. I still don’t know what she was supposed to grow up to be. All I know is that her father, Lewis, upon figuring out what I was and why I was hanging around his daughter, made a deal with a crossroads demon, selling his soul in exchange for a trinket that would allow him to control me. He forced me to go on heists with him. Figured my angelic powers could prove useful to him. Then on one heist that went so terribly wrong, I shot a man, a cop, killed them. I didn’t mean to, didn’t- didn’t want to,” Leonard replied before turning his back to Sara and Mick as he continued in his story.

“That was when the Archangel Michael showed up and dragged me back to heaven. I had broken heaven’s most sacred law; don’t kill a human. For that Michael used his flaming sword to cut off my wings as four of our brothers and sisters held me down. It burned in such a way that ordinary fire could never compare to, the pain was… it was excruciating. I begged them, I begged them to give me a second chance, just one chance. But none of them listened. Not a single one of my so-called family cared to hear my pleas for forgiveness. Not one of them did anything but watch as Michael severed my wings, rendering me human,” Leonard snarled.

 

Sara reached a hand to his shoulder and he turned his head to look at her briefly.

 

“I was cast out of heaven and landed in Central City Park where Lewis found me and dragged me back to his home kicking and screaming. He said that he had wasted his deal with the demon on me because I lost my powers and that he was going to make me pay for it. So for the rest of my life I was Leonard Snart, son of Lewis, brother of Lisa, a criminal, a thief, a murderer. At first, I tried to live my life so that I could possibly earn my back my place in heaven alongside my real family. Didn’t take long until I gave up on that dream.”

“Well that was… something. But I don’t get it. If you lost your wings, then how the hell do you have them now?” Mick replied.

“Honestly? I don’t have a clue. All I know was that after the Oculus I woke up out of a daze over a year later back in heaven with my wings returned to me. Gabriel was standing before me he said I had to return to the team, that the shadow of God had come and was infesting heaven and the other angels. He tossed me out of heaven and down to earth where you found me. But I honestly don’t know what happened after the Oculus, or how I have wings again, or why any of this is happening in general.”

“You said the shadow of God was attacking heaven. Why would God’s shadow be attacking heaven?” Sara asked.

“You know the story about God creating the universe, how in the beginning there was darkness and then he said let there be light?”

“Yeah,” Sara replied.

“The thing the good book doesn’t tell you is that the darkness was alive, that by creating light God forced the darkness to hide behind him, like a shadow, condensing from the size of the infinite expanse of the universe down to the much, much, much smaller size of God. When the shadow condensed so did its power and evil. The shadow of God is essentially heaven’s version of the boogeyman, a being so evil and so powerful that even the Archangels live in fear of it. The shadow isn’t just known to angels or other celestial beings, however, as many humans have come across the entity before, mostly sorcerers who happen upon it accidentally through spell work. It’s been known by many names, the most common one, however, is Mallus.”

“Mallus is God’s shadow?” Mick questioned.

“Yes and believe me when I say that it is very, very dangerous.”

“You said Mallus infested heaven?” Sara asked.

“Yep,” Leonard replied with a nod.

“Then we are hopelessly screwed,” Sara sighed.

“I’m going to go talk to Constantine, see if he has any ideas,” she added.

“Just one more thing. I was kind of hoping that we could keep this whole me being an angel thing to ourselves. I’m not exactly fond of the idea of being an angel again and quite frankly I’d rather not talk about it. Of course, considering Leo lost his to Nazis instead of breaking the rules and actually wants his wings back I’d also like to avoid him being all pissy with me about not deserving wings or anything like that. There’s only so much annoyance I can take.”

“But why wouldn’t you want to be an angel again? I mean you get to live forever, and have powers,” Sara asked.

“Because angels don’t have any say in what they can or cannot do. We’re taught to be obedient and subservient to God doing exactly what he tells us to do when he tells us to do it exactly how he tells us to do it. I blew up the Oculus because I believe in having the right to decide my own destiny. Being an angel again kind of undoes all that.”

“Fair enough. But for the record we are talking more about this later,” Sara replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving him and Mick behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below!


	8. Turn Me On

Leonard was lounging around in the galley with Mick, Ray, and his very annoying doppelganger, as they were filling him in on the whole Earth-X story including the part where Sara hooked up with some woman named Alex.

 

“Excuse me,” Leonard said as he got up to leave, only to have Leo follow him out.

“There’s no reason for you to be jealous. I can assure you Sara cares a lot about you. These flings meant nothing to her,” Leo mentioned.

“Just because they’re flings doesn’t mean they’re nothing. And anyway I’m not jealous.”

“Right, because leaving in a huff just as we were getting to the part about Alex and Sara is definitely not proof of jealousy. Look, I know what you must be thinking.”

“No. You don’t.”

“Yes, actually I do. You think that just because Sara started having flings so shortly after you died that that means she never cared for you. But I can assure you, she does.”

“Actually that wasn’t what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking was that her various encounters are proof that she isn’t interested in relationships and that she only wants an occasional hookup, that I’m wasting my time with her if I’m hoping for anything more. But thank you for bringing up the fact that Sara doesn’t really care for me at all.”

“That’s not what- Okay look, I know Captain Lance is going to kill me for this, but I have to say it. Sara wasn’t hooking up with people across time and space because she had gotten over you so quickly, she was doing it because she _couldn’t_ get over you. She had fallen for you so deeply that she couldn’t move on, couldn’t grieve, especially since just after losing you she comes home to find out her sister is dead too and now she has no time to grieve for a man she never got the chance to know and to be with. She wasn’t sleeping around because she wasn’t interested in relationship or because she didn’t have feelings for you. She was sleeping around because it was the only thing she could do to try and numb the pain she felt of losing you and drown out the thoughts, the dreams she had of the two of you together. She may not be ready to say so in words, but it’s obvious she loves you.”

 

Leonard looked at his doppelganger with wide eyes, not believing what he had just heard. He then moved past Leo and headed for the library to find Sara.

 

“Hey, what are you up to?” Sara asked as he entered the room.

“So, Leo says you dreamt about me a lot after I died,” Leonard drawled as he leaned over the table with a smirk.

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Now, now. There’s no need for that. Just relax,” Leonard drawled, moving to stand behind Sara and place his hands on her shoulders, beginning to rub them.

“Mm, Len?” Sara hummed, eyes going closed as Leonard’s hands worked magic on her tense shoulders.

“Yes?” he drawled before pressing a kiss to just under Sara’s left ear.

“Remember what I said about it being a week before we had sex again?”

“I do. Now is it true what Leo said? About you not having been able to get over me after the Oculus? About you trying to get over me with meaningless sex? About you having fallen for me so deeply that you just couldn’t move on?” he asked in a whisper as he continued to massage her shoulders and neck.

“Mm, yes. Uh Len, you’re uh, you’re kind of getting me worked up here and I really want to stick by what I said,” Sara replied in a breathless tone.

“Mm, sorry Sara but what can I say? Knowing how much you missed me, how much you longed for me, wanted me, really, really turns me on,” he whispered in a husky voice.

“Len. Len, please stop. I was serious about not having sex for a week after last time.”

“You sure? I promise to be gentle, and I won’t take so long this time, and it would only be a day short of the deadline you gave,” he said, nibbling on her ear.

“Mm, what about…”

“Yes?” Len asked with a smirk as he kissed and sucked at the base of Sara’s neck as his hands moved down under her shirt.

“If you went down on me? It’s just your cock is really… ah really big and I don’t think I can handle any more of it just- just yet and _fuck_ Len!” Sara gasped as Leonard’s hand squeezed one of her breasts as the other ventured below her pants.

“Mm, I think I would like that, getting you off with my mouth, my tongue. Whatever you want, I promise I’ll give it to you. So what do you say Sara, care to take this to our room?” he smirked, the fingers of his right hand teasing her nipples as the ones of his left brushed near her clit.

 

She nodded, unable to get a word out. Leonard pulled away from her and turned her chair around, so he could pick her up into his arms and carry her out of the library. Once they arrived at their room Leonard laid her down on the bed and made quick work of her pants and underwear before diving between her legs. She let out a moan as his tongue darted inside her.

 

“Oh fuck Len!” she groaned.

 

Leonard hummed happily against her clit in response, causing Sara’s walls to flutter. His tongue flicked through her folds, darting in and out of her with precision, curling up to brush against her g-spot.

 

“God, you’re so hot… and wet. I love it when I can get you so worked up. I love being able to please you so much. Mmm,” Leonard hummed as he sucked on her pussy.

“Fuck, Len… I’m almost there. Keep going. Don’t stop. _Ohhh_!” she moaned, body arching up, toes curling, and hands grasping the sheets tightly as she hit her release.

 

Len held her legs in place as he finished, letting her down from her orgasm as slowly as possible. He loved how her whole body trembled from the rush of endorphins as she came down from her release. He slowly crawled up the length of her body to hover above her, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, his own still wet from her juices.

 

“So, did you enjoy that as much as I did?” he smirked.

“I think I enjoyed it more seeing as how I actually got to come and you still seem to have a hard on for me,” Sara smirked as she glanced down to see the erection in his pants.

“Let me take care of that for you baby,” she said in a husky voice as her hand reached under his boxers to grasp his hard member.

 

He sucked in a breath as she rubbed along his length. She held him tighter and could swear she saw his eyes roll back in his head.

 

“Ah fuck!” he moaned, his body nearly collapsing from pleasure at the touch, causing Sara to smile with pride at getting such a reaction from him.

“You gonna come for me baby? You gonna let me get you off, Len? I want to make you so happy, just as happy as you made me. You want me to make you happy?” she asked in a husky voice.

 

He moaned as he gave her a small nod, biting his lower lip as he became harder and harder under Sara’s touch until finally he came all over her hand, letting out a shuddering breath as his orgasm hit him. He collapsed beside Sara with a smile.

 

“You are really good, you know that?” he asked breathlessly.

“So are you,” she hummed as she laid a hand flat against his chest and curled up into his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! This was my first attempt at writing oral/hand job scenes so any feedback would be much appreciated.


	9. Young and Beautiful

Leonard and Sara were lying in bed in the morning, arms wrapped around each other as they had an early morning make-out session.

 

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Leonard whispered to her.

“You say that all the time. You even say that I’m more beautiful than heaven which is not possible by the way,” Sara giggled.

“It most certainly is. Granted there’s not a whole lot that compares to it but you do. You do and you are so, so, so much more gorgeous than heaven, than the garden of Eden, than anything else in all of creation. I’ve never seen anything so amazing in all my life and considering I’m really old that’s saying a lot.”

 

Sara chuckled at Leonard’s old comment and hearing her laugh made his smile even brighter. There wasn’t a thing about Sara he hadn’t fallen in love with. Her beauty, her laugh, her smile, her spirit, her strength, even her stubbornness. Every single damn thing just made him madly in love with her more and more every day.

 

“Stop, I’m not that good looking,” Sara argued.

“Clearly, you’ve never looked in a mirror because you are stunning… gorgeous… the most beautiful woman the world has ever known…” Leonard said as he pulled Sara close and pressed his lips to the base of her neck near her bare shoulders, hoping to have some fun with this incredible woman who stole the thief’s heart before the team needed them.

“Captain, the team is wondering where you are. It seems that Mr. Heywood has found a lead on the location of Darhk and his associates,” Gideon chimed in… Crap.

“We’ll be there in a sec Gideon. Duty calls,” Sara said, hopping up from the bed.

 

As it turned out Darhks, Damien and Nora and their friend Kuasa were in England, July of 1602. The team had decided to split up to cover more ground with Constantine, Leo, and Zari going off in one direction, Nate, Amaya, and Ray going off in another, and Sara taking Mick and Leonard with her.

 

“I hate old timey booze. All this stuff here tastes like crap. Should’ve brought a flask from the ship,” Mick complained.

“Sorry. Would’ve warned you except angels were never allowed to drink anything alcoholic until they reached 13,000. Given I was only about 12,600 at the time never got to try the old stuff.”

“So you were like what, 12 and a half in angel years right about now?” Sara asked.

“Yeah. Actually I should be attending the play with a number of other kid angels under the watch of the Archangel Gabriel right about now. Many of his lessons involved field trips to absorb human culture. Shakespeare was on the top of the list of things we had to watch and let me tell you they do not do the plays justice in modern times.”

“What do you mean?” Sara asked him.

“They’re not actually tragedies or dramas as people think. They’re actually performed as comedies with over-exaggerated performances and the like. Romeo and Juliet is actually one of their funnier ones. For instance that duel Romeo has with Tybalt was originally just them swiping their swords at one another’s heads as they both ducked from the attacks until Romeo got a stab in. Trust me they’re really funny plays when done right.”

 

Mick turned his head and saw something he didn’t expect to see during this mission.

 

“Blondie, Blondie! Look!” Mick said pointing out a kid in the distance.

“Oh my god is that-” Sara smirked.

“What?” Leonard asked, turning to see what they were looking at; his younger self.

“Oh crap. I forgot I snuck off from the group during the trip,” he added.

“That’s you?! Oh my god, and I thought you were small for your age when we saved your fourteen-year-old self from the Pilgrim!” Sara laughed, staring at the adorably small angel boy who was barely four and a half feet tall with a head full of bushy black curls.

“Quit staring, you’ll draw his attention,” Leonard insisted, suddenly feeling embarrassed by his younger self’s petite form.

“I can’t help it, you were absolutely adorable!” Sara giggled.

“Yeah, what happened?” Mick smirked, earning a smack on the back of the head from Sara.

“Don’t listen to him. You’re still adorable.”

“I am not adorable. I am criminally sexy. There’s a difference.”

“Uh-huh,” Sara said with a roll of her eyes.

“Leonard! Leonard, you get back here at once! I-” a man called out, causing the child Leonard to run away.

“Ugh, why do children never listen?” the man questioned, pushing past Len, Sara, and Mick before turning back to look at them.

“What the hell?... Leonard?” the man asked as he squinted at the grown Leonard.

“I’m sorry, I believe you have me mistaken for someone else,” Leonard replied.

“I most certainly do not. I’d know those eyes anywhere. Now you better have a damn good explanation as to how you have travelled back to this era and how long into the future it must’ve been because good lord man you have grown old!” the man retorted.

“Snart, you know this guy?” Mick asked.

“Mick, Sara, this is the Archangel Gabriel. Gabriel these are my friends Sara and Mick,” Leonard sighed in defeat, knowing that he could never put one past the smartest angel who ever lived.

“Archangel huh?” Mick asked.

“Yes. Pleasure to meet you,” Gabriel replied, extending his hand to shake Mick’s and then Sara’s.

“Likewise. So uh what was Len like as a kid exactly? I mean we know he ditches class field trips but still,” Sara inquired.

“Yes, he’s not much one for rules. Nevertheless he is an incredibly bright child. I am most eager to see what God’s plans for him are.”

 

Leonard opened his mouth to speak but Gabriel held up a hand to silence him.

 

“ _Don’t_ tell me. It is best that I not know of the future. Though I am tremendously curious. I would not have expected the planet to survive long enough for you to be interacting with humans at roughly… what? 50,000 years of age?” Gabriel asked Leonard.

“I am not 50,000 years old, Gabriel. Though considering you think I look the angels’ equivalent of fifty human years when it’s more like 46 I clearly did not age well.”

“Huh, noted. Still I would’ve thought that humanity would’ve used up the planet’s resources and possibly killed themselves off in a massive war in so many years. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time a species has driven itself and its planet to extinction.”

“Look, not to be rude but we actually have business to attend to so if you don’t mind we-” Leonard began to say before the sound of a boy’s scream pierced through the air.

“LEONARD!!!” Gabriel screamed as he bolted in the direction he heard the young Leonard’s scream come from as Sara, Mick, and the elder Leonard followed close behind.

 

When they arrived on the scene they saw Damien and Nora Darhk standing in the middle of the square as Kuasa used her water abilities to encase the young Leonard’s head in water, causing him immense discomfort even if he couldn’t die from drowning.

 

“Hello Legends, miss us?” Damien smiled sinisterly at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! Sorry for the delay in posting!


End file.
